1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to a system of one or more processors that includes persistent memory.
2. Information
Central processing units (CPUs) are employed in many types of electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, PDA's, data loggers, games, and navigational equipment, for example. Among such electronic devices, various configurations of one or more CPUs may be employed, such as in a multi-processor system, for example. CPUs may be associated with memory devices to carry out particular functions. For example, a CPU may be associated with a main memory to maintain one or more applications hosted by the CPU. In another example, a CPU may be associated with cache memory to provide relatively fast access to various types of stored information.